Naruto in WWE part 3!
by The Estranged Superhero
Summary: this will be misc fueds an it will turn into a fued that i will keep a surpise for now...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for whole story: I AM NOT VINCE NOR AM I KISHIMOTO!! I DO NOT OWN POWERTRIP OR ANY SINGS MENTIONED!!

Raw started off that night with "Powertrip" by monster magnet hitting and the crowd went nuts when they saw naruto walk into the ring with the WWE title on his waist and the Intercontinental title on his shoulder and as he walked into the ring and grabbed a mic and said with his Fox grin on his face "Well I entered Judgment day the Intercontinental champion and after nearly an hour of fighting I beat HHH and John Cena for this…" he motioned at the WWE title and then continued "…and the good news is John Cena Challenged me for the intercontinental Championship tonight here on RAW and at one night stand I face HHH and HBK inside a steel Cage for the WWE championship and not matter what happens I will be proud of my self I going into a Steel Cage match with the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and one of most dominant men in WWE history…one of the men I faced at judgment day the game…HHH!..." the crowd cheered at the mere mention of their names.

"I…" at that moment HBK's theme hit and he came down to the ring with mic already in hand and as he stepped into the ring did his signature pose and made a motion for the WWE title. " Well Naruto you better hold on tight because me and HHH are gonna take ya to the top of the mountain! Oh and I forgot..." he started to walk away and turned around so fast and super kicked Naruto in the jaw nearly knocking him out and HBK stood over the knocked out Naruto and picked up the WWE title and held it high and then just dropped it on naruto as I said "who will it be at one night stand, Naruto, HBK, or the Game triple H? Who will win the richest prize in WWE?! And later tonight John Cena vs. Naruto for the Intercontental Championship in a TLC match who will win we'll find out next!

Right before the match...

"_**Well…you think you'll beat the human without my help tonight?" **__The Kyuubi asked Naruto. _

"_Yeah no need to interfere…" he replied seeming a bit on edge. _

"_**You'll do fine either way you're still the WWE Champion…" the nine-tailed fox said**_

Naruto cut off the connection with Kyuubi and then looked himself in the mirror and said to himself "I will beat Cena tonight." When he got past the door he was confronted by Cryme tyme JTG broke the silence "Well boy you think you can beat Cena tonight any funny business and you'll have us to deal with after the show!" Naruto smirked and walked off to the entrance ramp and when he got there he was confronted again by the undertaker who just stared at him and made the Rest in peace sign at him and walked off…"_Well that was weird"_ naruto thought and he walked over and sat down and waited for his match to start when he was confronted by Rock lee who had the ECW title belt in hand and he just said "Good luck." And he went to walk away and then the next thing the WWE champ knew he was getting ambushed by Sandman, Sabu, and Rock lee all at once he began to get his wits about him Cm Punk kicked Rock lee in the side of the head and then turned around andgave Sandman a GTS. In which Sabu went hit naruto with a chair and he ducked into a super-kick hit the chair busting Sabu open. "Damn…" Naruto said with a classic smile that would have mad the million dollar man jealous...when he turned around it was the man who super-kicked him earlier Shawn Michaels! And right then HHH ran behind Naruto and attempted to hit him with the sledgehammer Naruto ducked and gave a DDT to HHH and when HBK turned around he was hit by a chop of The Great Khali… John Cena ran to the back when he saw the whole ordeal "You ok man?" he asked when he got to the back and when he got to the back he was nearly hit by a chop and John Cena Reversed the Chop into an Death valley Driver on the concrete. And he then said "Its time for our match get out there."

Naruto nodded and "Powertrip" by monster magnet hit and Naruto ran up to the stairs and did his usual ring walk with John Cena and held the Intercontinental and WWE titles in unison and he then gave the Intercontental title to the Referee and he gave the WWE title to the Timekeeper and he set it on the belt table. The referee checked on naruto and all Crowd cheered as naruto got out of the ring and said "I'm going through with it!" and he got back into the ring and said to the referee "Ring the bell!" the referee waited for John Cena to come out and when he got down to ring and ready for battle" Just as the Referee began to signal for the bell Lillian Garcia got the Referee's attention and she showed him the card "This Match is no longer a TLC match this match is now…an Extreme Rules match!" the Crowd cheered and they then got ready for the new match.

The Referee signaled for the match to begin and as Cena walked up to naruto he was speared by the young WWE champion who then grabbed got of the ring and grabbed the title and went to hit Cena with when he was countered into a Drop toe hold into a STF-U and naruto got the ropes by luck alone and Cena went for the Table and he set it up and the grabbed a chair and put it on the Table and put naruto on his shoulders and went for the F-U and Naruto countered it into a Bulldog into the table busting Cena open.

Naruto then picked the chair up and went to hit him and he was hit in the head and Cena then capitalized and Gave Naruto an F-U and went he went for the cover naruto kicked out at 2 and 7/8's and when he went for the STF-again and Naruto did a push up and countered it again and then they tied up Naruto went for a Hammerlock slam into a Tombstone Piledriver and Cena countered it into a Tombstone Piledriver of his own and this time naruto got pinned 1…2…3! John Cena went through Hell to win the intercontinental title and he went over to naruto and picked him up and John Cena and Cryme tyme helped naruto to the back. John Cena grabbed the mic and said "THE CHAMP IS HERE!" and he held the Intercontental title up high and he then said "Naruto is ok and he will be fine by next week I assure you. And we will make sure that naruto doesn't get attacked again i give you my word CTC has got Naruto's back!" then the show closed with Cena holding the Intercontental title up high.

to be Continued…


	2. Week 2 to One night stand

Naruto was feeling the effects from last week still

Mere minutes before RAW came on the air…. (Mike Adamle is not GM in here he is on ECW still)

Naruto was feeling the effects from last week still not much but enough to bother him a bit. He still felt bad but he was ready to go. He was set to make a Challenge to any former or current WWE superstars he got up to the stairs Raw intro was hitting and stood waiting for his time to come on again and try and finish his address which was interrupted by HBK and we all know how that turned out… after the opening Pyro's finished and Bamorad and Michael Cole the new commentating team while Jerry Lawler was away and Bamorad now in WWE employ is also set to have an Promotion for him next week with RAW needing a new GM.

Naruto got ready when his new theme "Jet black stare" ready to roll hit and he came out smiling as he came down to the ring with mic already in hand. His smile turned into a smirk. "Well last week I didn't get to finish my Address I was interrupted by…HBK!" the crowd went nuts at the mentioning of the heart break kids name. "Well I understood…wait I don't understand why he super-kicked me? Well HBK tell me later tonight during the contract signing for one night stand. Anyway I have a match tonight against a former WWE tonight and all I have to say is this…Good luck and may the better man win…" and as if on cue Shane McMahon's theme hit and he did his little dance and he walked over grabbed a microphone and said "Well naruto this one talent is not the only man you're facing tonight…you'll be facing four other men tonight in a pinfall battle royal if any other man wins they will be added to the match at one night stand…" Naruto smiled and said "bring it on!"

Shane smiled and continued "…the match if you win will remain a steel cage match but if anyone else wins they're added to the match and it's a Hardcore Battle Royal…Right then a huge Pyro hit and Kane's theme hit and he walked down to the ring with that burlap sack he grabbed a mic and said "I WANT IN!!" Shane smiled and said "you're in!" Kane smiled and made the motion that he wants the title. And another theme hit it was CM punk's theme hit and he had Money in the bank and he smiled and said "I want in" The crowd cheered as CM punk made his announcement and went to the back and right then Kanes pyro hit and he came down mic and burlap sack in hand. Naruto looked at Shane and then looked at Kane and said "fine by me!" naruto then began to walk out of the ring and then the big shows theme hit and there was the largest athlete in the world in a suit smiling as he said "I want in too." Shane smiled and then announced "I'm in too and before I forget the New GM of RAW Bamorad!" Naruto looked at me at the announce and walked out to the back holding the WWE championship up high as Big Show scowled at him table the crowd cheered at the announcement and at how Naruto was so eager to face his opponents tonight.

Later during before the match….

"You sure you don't want us out there?" asked JTG naruto nodded and replied "I need you guys and Cena need to make sure that no one attacks me after the match so I can go to the back without worrying about anything? They all nodded and Naruto walked off to get ready for his match he had to win if he wanted it to remain a triple threat match Steel Cage match.

The big match...

"Ready to roll" by jet black stare hit and Naruto came out WWE title in hand and smirking as he came out to the ring handed the WWE title to the official and shane mcmahons theme hit and he did his little dance down to the ring. After shane got into the ring the big shows theme hit and then the pyro hit and there he was the largest athelete in the word came down knowing he was the fan favorite for this matchup. Kanes Pyro hit and his theme played and he came down to the ring and when he at the base of the ring he raised his hands and a Pyro hit and then Cm Punks theme hit and ran down to the ring and as he got down to the ring he was ambushed by Shane mcmahon who hit CM punk in the back of the head and then threw him into the ring and then threw him outside to the floor making down to five men. The referee had signaled for the match to begin as order of the GM. Big show and Kane tied up and Shane mcmahon began beating the hell out of naruto with the chair he took the chair and put naruto's neck in between the chair and as Shane went to the top rope HHH's theme hit as Kane and Big show were now holding down naruto and he came down to the ring tossed Kane out of the ring gave a pedigree to Big show picked him up and tossed him out Shane mcmahon jumped down only to be met by a Super kick into his jaw... who then threw out Shane mcmahon afterwards and Then the show theme played and then Naruto got super kicked and then he got a pedigree and then HHH pedigreed Hbk and then grabbed the WWE title and held it in his signature stance... as Micheal Cole said "With one night stand this sunday who will win HHH,HBK or naruto? Find out this sunday!"

to be coninuted..


End file.
